Just For Love
by MadHatter'sMuse
Summary: When France's wine is poisoned, and America receives a bomb in a package, the nations must face the fact that there's someone out to get them. But when England doesn't show up to the meeting, can America find him before it's too late? Human names used. Slight Shonen-ai. Rated T because of France, and my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Just for love.

Alfred stared at the package in his hands. "What is that?" He looked up to see Kiku looking at him, and then at the letter inhis hands. He shrugged stupidly, handing it over to the other nation. "I dunno, dude. I just saw it on my chair." Kiku blinked. "Did you see you left it?" Agian, the blonde shook his head. "Nope."

Eyeing it suspiscously, the short man glanced over his shoulder and called out. "Ludwig-san!" Said german looked up from his papers, blinking. "Yes, Kiku?" When the small country motioned him over, he frowned. "What is it?"

Kiku pointed to the package in Alfred's hands. "Alfred-kun says that he saw this package on his chair when he walked in, but he has not ordered anything, and he did not see who left it. Could it be something dangerous?" The taller blonde's brows furrowed, and he took it from Alfred's grasp. Shaking it, he turned it over to examine all sides. "It doesnt seem dangerous..." He then held it up to his ear.

With wide eyes, he quickly started looking around. Alfred blinked. "Dude, what are ya spazzin' for, bro?" Kiku looked at his...friend and cocked his head. "What are you looking for?" Ludwig quickly scowled. "A window. This thing is ticking." Both the other nations' eyes grew large as well. Alfred stuttered. "W-Woah! Ticking?! As in a bomb like in those movies with Arnold Whats-his-face?" Ludwig nearly facepalmed. Kiku nodded at his friends antics and quickly turned to Ludwig. "Ludwig-san, there is an empty field you could throw it out of before it goes off. But you will have to hurry, we do not want that thing going off inside." A quick memory of Feliciano with a grenade in his mouth flashed by Ludwig's eyes and he blanched. "Good idea..." He swiftly walked away, going to dispose of it.

LINELINELINELINLEINELIJNELNE LINLINLINLINLEINELINELINLEIN ELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN ELI

Murmurs filled the air as the nations digested the news. "_There is someone out to get the nations. Earlier this morning, Alfred was sent a bomb disguised as a normal package. A little while later, a small dosage of poison was found in Francis's wine. These are NOT simply coincidences." _Ludwig had said. Francis scowled at the fact that he couldnt enjoy his wine like he did daily. Feliciano was worrying and clinging to Ludwig while Kiku looked around. Finally, the man spoke up. "Excuse me...but has anyone seen Arthur? He has not shone up yet."

Alfred's blood ran cold. _"Arthur."_


	2. Chapter 2

Just for love chapter 2

Arthur inhaled. Now, THIS was peace. No Alfred chewing burgers or sipping cokes. No Italy yelling about pasta, no Switerland threatening to beat people with his Peace prize, no Germany screaming. He would milk this for alllllll it was worth.

~*USUK*~

Alfred ran through the streets, thanking God that this meeting had already been in Britian. He wouldnt question why Arthur wasnt there at the meeting until he found him. Safe, sound, and bushy tailed...or eyebrowed in this case. When he finally spotted the familiar mop of blonde and green, lying on the grass near a little river, he breathed a sigh of releif, no matter how cliche his hiding spot had been. No less that a few minutes away from him, Alfred called out his name. "Arthur! Yo, Arthur!" Said man, started, then sat up. Alfred had never been happier to see the older country scowl in his direction. _Ka-chik. _Alfred blinked. What was that sou-His eyes grew wide as he saw a man nearing a standing Arthur, a black gun cocked and ready. The gears in Alfred's limbs began to turn, he found himself running towards Arthur, shouting his name again, this time with more urgency. "ARTHUR! ARTHUR!" Arthur scowled deeply at his former colony, who was running at him fullspeed, but still far from him. "You bloody twat, what are you screami-"

He was cut off from the loud gunshot that rang through the streets, and the pain and heat that engulfed his back and stomach. His legs went numb, and his eyes felt heavy. He barely registered falling to the grass, a sticky, hot liquid running everywhere.

"ARTHUR!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohhh jeez...I havent been updating in forever DX. BUT, Here's another chapter for Just For Love! GOD, IM AN ASSHOLE.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia. The only thing I DO own, is a Hetalia seat-belt belt. Yup.**

"ARTHUR!"

Alfred's heart fell into his shoes as he ran, but it felt as if he was knee deep in peanut butter and his vison was clouded by jello. He stumbled over his own unbalanced feet, quickly scrambling back up and running over to Arthur. He heard a gunshot in the background, most likely Ludwig taking down the mysterious man. Or at least, he hoped. He dropped to his knees beside Arthur, turning him over. Blood soaked his military uniform, the grass around them, and it was quickly spreading into Alfred's clothes as well. His usually bright emerald green eyes were dull and glazed over, making Alfred's stomach do sickened somersaults. He shook the man, biting his lip. "A-Art...Arthur...Artie?" When the man didn't get an answer, he felt his throat close up and his eyes water against his will. "Arthur, dammit...get up, this isn't funny..." He tried cracking a small smile. "Y-You still owe me tons of money!" However, his face quickly fell when his method didn't work like the last time. He shook the blonde tea-lover again, tears threatening to spill over and run down his cheeks. His vision was clouded with tears already, and he hugged Arthur to his chest, hiding his face in his shoulder and letting the tears flow free. "Arthur! Dammit, wake the h-hell up!" He punched the ground in frustration when he still didn't get an answer, sobs breaking free out of his throat, no matter how much he tried to stop them. 'The hero doesn't cry!' He angrily thought to himself. 'They stay strong and figure out how to save everyone!' A nagging voice rose from the back of his mind, taunting. 'But this isn't the movies, Alfred...'

**Short and depressing chapter, I know. If anyone wants a happy, awesome, yet a bit bittersweet holiday, watch Interstella 5555. All you anime lovers will fall in love with it. Epicness garaunteed! Stay tuned to the next chapter, vote on my pole, and answerrrrrr. Im also thinking of starting a drabble series based on people's requests. Here are the anime's Ill do.**

**Hetalia**

**Inuyasha**

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

**The Girl Who Leapt Through Time**

**Fairy Tail**

**Interstella 5555**

**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi (History's Strongest Desciple Kenichi)**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**The Big Windup**

**Skip Beat**

**Cage Of Eden**

**Ao No Exorcist**

**South Park**

**Black Lagoon**

**Death Note**

**Annndddd that's all I can think of right now XD. Leave your thoughts, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred's eyes were blank. Empty. Vacant.

He let his head slowly drop to look in his arms at Arthur's limp and slowly chilling body.

_I might not be the right one. _

He felt a small seed of apprehension settle within his stomach. Alfred's lost blue eyes scanned the surrounding area. Everything seemed to be...in slow motion. The shouts of Ludwig, who was running at him, fell on deaf ears.

_It might not be the right time. _

He gathered Arthur's still form into his arms even more, cradling him and tucking his head into the older man's neck. The strong odor of blood wafted into his nose, like damp and musty earth. Through the coppery scent, he could smell the familiar aroma of tea leaves and summer rain. Arthur always smelled like this. Alfred felt hot tears prick and sting the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision. He clamped his eyes shut, refusing to let them fall.

_But there's something about us I want to say._

"Arthur...Iggy, c'mon...wake up.." His voice was weak and scratchy from the yells and screams he had let out, repeatedly, earlier. Upon receiving no response, he finally felt the tears pour from his eyes yet again. "A-Arthur!" Broken, quiet sobs shook the American's shoulders, his hands tightening around the wet and dirtied fabric at the back of Arthur's jacket.

_But there's something about us I've got to do._

"Please..." The tears wouldn't stop. Alfred wasn't supposed to let this happen. He was supposed to protect Arthur. He was supposed to be the hero, right? He was supposed to. But that's just _not what happened. _Alfred _didn't _protect Arthur. And now he was paying the price, holding him in the middle of a damned _park. _

_Some kind of secret I will share with you._

Not realizing he was doing so, Alfred slowly rocked back and forth with the still blonde in his arms, muttering under his breath.

_I need you more than anything in my life. _

_I want you more than anything in my life. _

He didn't know Ludwig sitting next to him until he attempted to take Arthur out of his arms. He nearly hissed at the German, eyes set in a cold glare. It wasn't until he felt a light hand on his shoulder that he let go, surrendering. He let Ludwig take the limp Brit from him, his hand lingering on the tea lover's for just a moment, squeezing lightly before he pulled away, standing and rubbing his eyes furiously. Alfred stared at his hand, overwhelmed with a melancholic, heavy heart.

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life. _

He tightened it into a fist, clenching his jaw as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall. No, not this time. If Arthur saw him blubbering like an idiot, he'd never live it down. That's right. He couldn't let Arthur see him this way. Not Iggy.

_I love you more than anyone in my life. _

He missed, however, the faint twitch of the hand he had recently grasped.


End file.
